


What Ungodly Hour Is This

by GiveMeKombucha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Daisuga, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeKombucha/pseuds/GiveMeKombucha
Summary: Tap tap tap tap tap tap… tap… tap tap… tap… BANGDaichi startled at the sudden increase in volume and snapped open his eyes, staring towards the source of the noise. Illuminated by nothing but the overly bright screen of his desktop computer was a slumped over Sugawara, his forehead currently at home on the desk into which he had decided to slam it.-Sugawara tends to overdo it sometimes when it comes to managing his work. Lucky for him, he has one Sawamura Daichi around to take care of him when he can’t do it himself.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	What Ungodly Hour Is This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I’m not dead! Long time no see, huh?
> 
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic. This was also written in a post-study session haze fueled by hard kombucha and a lack of sleep (I am definitely projecting onto Suga in this) so forgive me if it’s crappy. I’m kinda just chucking this out there and dipping.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Daichi groaned as he was roused from his slumber at the ungodly hour of — he checked his watch and let out a sigh — 2:26 am. He closed his eyes and rolled over onto his side, reaching toward the other half of the bed expectantly and instantly becoming confused when there was no body making contact with his outstretched arms.

“What the hell,” he mumbled groggily, sleep still heavy in his voice.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap… tap… tap tap… tap… BANG_

Daichi startled at the sudden increase in volume and snapped open his eyes, staring towards the source of the noise. Illuminated by nothing but the overly bright screen of his desktop computer was a slumped over Sugawara, his forehead currently at home on the desk into which he had decided to slam it. His fingers peeked out from the sleeve of a much-too-large hoodie — no doubt “borrowed” from Daichi’s closet — and tapped out a rhythmic beat on the glass top of the desk in time to the twanging guitar drifting out of the headphones sitting askew on his head.

Daichi watched Sugawara quietly as the ash blonde stayed slumped at his desk, unmoving save for his fidgeting fingers. For several long minutes he stayed in that position, and Daichi’s concern began to grow for the other man. He knew what this was; Sugawara had a tendency to overwork and consequently stress himself out. Sometimes he would catch himself and put a stop to the self-destructive behaviour before it got too out of hand. However, more often than not he would fall victim to his own spiraling thoughts and end up pushing himself to his limit. If his current behaviour was anything to go by, this appeared to be one of those times.

Daichi was pulled from his thoughts when Sugawara suddenly sat up and shook out his hands, the sleeves of the hoodie comically flapping about. He huffed and straightened out his headphones, making Daichi wince when he turned the volume of his music up enough for the brunette to be able to make out the [vocals](https://youtu.be/Sl3lcTZN7fI) from his bed on the other side of the room.

_“I ain’t here for a long time, I’m here for a good time…”_

Daichi rolled his eyes.

_He definitely won’t be here for a long time if he keeps this kind of crap up_ , Daichi thought to himself. With that, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Slowly he forced himself up and out of the bed, stretching as he stood. Sugawara took no notice of the movement behind him, too engrossed in whatever it was he had resumed typing up. Daichi approached Sugawara not unlike the way one would approach a flighty horse — slowly, carefully, and avoiding the kick zone.

“Suga,” he called softly as he drew near. The setter didn’t react in the slightest, the music blaring out of his headphones keeping his ears’ attention. Daichi tried calling his name a little louder, only to achieve the same results.

_I swear that asshole’s gonna blow out his eardrums_ , Daichi thought as the country song faded away and was replaced with metal.

Trying to get his attention with his voice was obviously not going to work. With a sigh, Daichi reached his hand forward just enough to be in Sugawara’s peripheral vision and waved it a few times. His effort was rewarded by Sugawara shifting his head ever so slightly in the direction of Daichi’s hand before turning back toward the computer screen.

Daichi grinned slightly with Sugawara’s acknowledgement of his presence and, deeming it safe enough to make contact, took another step up so he could lean forward and wrap his arms around Sugawara from behind his chair. For several minutes they stayed like that, Sugawara typing fervently while Daichi held him and watched him work over his shoulder, until Sugawara came to a spot on the study guide that he was currently filling out that Daichi decided would be a safe stopping point.

Slowly Daichi moved one of his hands up toward Sugawara’s headphones, scratching his scalp soothingly for a few seconds before grabbing the device and dragging it off of his boyfriend’s head.

Sugawara sighed quietly but otherwise didn’t address the removal of the auditory stimulus, continuing his typing. Daichi’s hand returned to Sugawara’s head, scratching his scalp once more. He moved his arm still wrapped around Sugawara to his side and began running his hand up and down his arm.

“Suga,” Daichi whispered into his ear. Suga hummed but kept his eyes glued to the screen. Daichi moved his lips just behind Sugawara’s ear and planted a soft kiss on the sensitive skin, eliciting a shiver from the other man.

“Suga,” Daichi said again in a singsong voice. Sugawara hummed again but still kept his eyes stubbornly on the screen. Daichi leaned forward and ran his hand all the way down Sugawara’s arm until it reached his hand and interlaced their fingers, pulling his arm toward his body. Sugawara’s other hand stilled its movement on the keyboard.

“Daichi…,” he whined, still refusing to look up at his boyfriend.

The hand in Sugawara’s hair ceased scratching as Daichi instead took a handful and gently tilted the blonde’s head back so he was looking up at him. Sugawara pouted and Daichi chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

“Hello, my love,” Daichi said as he stared down at Sugawara’s grumpy face.

“Hello, asshole,” Sugawara grumbled, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

Daichi clicked his tongue, leaning down to nip playfully at Sugawara’s ear.

“Says the one who woke me up from my beauty sleep. If anyone’s the asshole here it’s you, sugar.”

“Hmm I don’t think missing out on a little beauty sleep would kill you.”

“Because I’m such a handsome stud, right?”

“Nah, because no amount of beauty sleep could fix that ugly mug of yours.”

“Ouch, you wound me so. Why do I put up with your abuse?”

“Because you love me and could never live without me.”

“How unfortunate.”

Sugawara stuck his tongue out at Daichi and the brunette reached out and grabbed it lightly.

“Euu Dacheh dah grohth,” Sugawara giggled.

“Hm? What? I’m sorry I can’t understand you. Try enunciating, darling,” Daichi smirked.

“Thuck yuh,” Sugawara feigned annoyance, though the mirthful glint in his eyes betrayed him.

“Maybe later,” Daich said cheekily, winking as he released Sugawara’s tongue.

Sugawara rolled his eyes as a light pink dusted his cheeks and attempted to turn back to his computer.

“Ah ah ah, I think it’s about time you went to bed,” Daichi said as he pulled Sugawara’s head back away from the computer once more.

“Okay but hear me out, Dai. I’ve got this study guide, right?”

“Uh huh,”

“Cool, and I’ve got, like, 15 sections in this chapter, okay?”

“Right.”

“Sweet, okay so listen to this.”

“Listening.”

“I’ve got six sections done already, got that?”

“Understood.”

“And you’re gonna love this. Okay okay so this last section was about wave motion. Cool, right?”

“Sure.”

“And get this. The next section, you know what it is?”

“Enlighten me.”

“Types of waves. Isn’t that great?”

“The greatest.”

“Exactly. Okay so here’s what I was thinking, I’m gonna-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, love.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

“Ass.”

“No ass either.”

“A shame, really.”

“When is this exam?”

“Umm…”

“Koushi.”

“In like…a week and a half?”

Daichi stared flatly at his boyfriend, who was attempting to avoid his gaze.

“Do you have anything else to work on?”

Sugawara mumbled something under his breath that Daichi couldn’t quite make out.

“Care to repeat that for me, darling?”

“I did my other homework already.”

“So to be completely sure I understand you correctly, you have no other assignments to worry about currently?”

Sugawara sighed. “That would be correct…”

“And you are working yourself to death over an exam that you still have plenty of time to study for?”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m working myself to death. I mean c’mon babe, that’s a little dramatic, wouldn’t you say?”

Daichi ignored his sass and continued. “So, hypothetically speaking, if someone were to drag you away from your work for a few hours, it really wouldn’t do you any harm.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement.”

“Alright well that settles it.”

“Settles what? Daichi, what are you-”

Sugawara cut himself off with a squeal as Daichi suddenly spun his chair around and grabbed him around the waist, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Daichi you lunkhead, this is not hypothetical!” Sugawara shrieked as he giggled and attempted to wiggle out of the larger man’s grasp.

Daichi saved Sugawara’s work on the computer before turning it off, cloaking the room in darkness. He slowly navigated back towards his bed, ignoring Sugawara’s half-assed insults and struggling. When he finally felt the familiar mattress at his legs, Daichi hoisted Sugawara up and tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, caging him in with his upper arms.

“Hello, asshole,” Daichi said with a boyish smile as his eyes adjusted to the dark and Sugawara’s features became visible.

“Wow, Daichi. Talking to yourself? Are you okay?” Sugawara teased.

“You’re such a bitch sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m your bitch.”

“Damn right you are.”

“Ah, shit wait that came out wrong. I take it back.”

“Sorry, no returns, refunds, or exchanges.”

“Dick.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“I can’t believe you interrupt my studying and then bully me on top of it. How uncouth.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me and could never live without me.”

“Hey that’s my line. Plagiarism isn’t cool, Dai.”

“I’ll remember to cite my sources next time.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah but I’m your dork. Deal with it.”

Sugawara grinned up at Daichi as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Hey, Dai?”

“Yes, sugar?”

“We should totally-” Sugawara interrupted his thought with a yawn “-ugh, _anyway_ we should totally make out.”

Daichi hummed. “As tempting an idea as that is, you need to sleep, my love.”

Sugawara jutted his lips out in a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not fair. You interrupt my studying, bully me, and now you won’t even give me a well-deserved makeout session? So rude.”

Daichi chuckled lowly and leaned down, pressing his lips to the junction of Sugawara’s shoulder and neck and trailing sloppy kisses upward until he reached his ear.

“Let’s get some rest, love,” Daichi breathed. “I promise we’ll have our fun when we wake up later. Sound good?”

Sugawara’s breath hitched. “F-fine.”

“Good boy,” Daichi chuckled and moved off of Sugawara to lie down beside him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him close.

“I’m not a dog,” Sugawara grumbled but smiled all the same, wrapping his arms around Daichi as the other man did the same.

“Nah, but you are a bitch.”

“Bastard.”

“Jackass.”

“Prick.”

“Blockhead.”

“Asshole.”

“I love you, Suga.”

“I love you too, Dai.”

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
